Away From Here
by kahak
Summary: Após muita discussão Edward convence Bella a permanecer humana. Conforme os anos vão se passando eles vivem cada minuto de suas vidas, aproveitando tudo o que podem. Até que um dia quando Bella já está velha ela começa a se esquecer das coisas.
1. Chapter 1

Trailer da fanfic

.com/watch?v=B5efv9NPcGM

* * *

Capítulo 1 - Bella eu sinto muito

Então toque minhas lágrimas com seus lábios

Toque meu mundo com a ponta dos seus dedos

E poderemos viver para sempre

E poderemos amar para sempre

Para sempre é nosso hoje

Quem quer viver para sempre?

Quem quer viver para sempre?

Para sempre é nosso hoje

(Who Wants To Live Forever - Queen)

* * *

Bella sabia que era uma batalha perdida, pelo menos por hoje, não adiantava mais tentar convencer o vampiro a sua frente a tirar a sua vida em troca da imortalidade. Ela entendia os motivos dele, mais a vontade que ela tinha de permanecer ao seu lado pela eternidade era tamanha, que a negativa dele a magoou profundamente. Ela sabia que teria de ser paciente e tentá-lo convencer a transforma-la, afinal tinha perdido essa batalha, mas não a guerra.

Esse assunto era delicado e desgastante, Edward não queria mais tocar nele, ele só queria aproveitar cada segundo da vida com Bella, e lhe proporcionar experiencias humanas que ele achava essencial para ela. O que ele não sabia é que Bella não necessitava disso, o que ela mais queria era a única coisa que ele definitivamente não a daria.

Eles sabiam disso, Edward sabia que ela poderia muito bem ir pedir para algum membro da família Cullen a transformar,

mas não o faria. Ele se aproveitava do fato de Bella querer que ele a transformasse, e não algum outro. Ela queria perder a vida e ganhar a imortalidade através dele.

A cada três ou quatro dias eles voltavam a discutir.

Mas foi em uma tarde na sala dos Cullens que a decisão final foi tomada. Todos estavam na sala Edward e Bella sabiam que todos iriam prestar atenção na conversa, mas nem se

importaram, eles estavam mais interessados em dar um fim a essa discussão interminável.

- Nós já falamos sobre isso Bella. Você sabe a minha decisão. - disse Edward meio impaciente.

- Eu sei, mas será que você não pode entender o meu lado. - disse Bella o fitando com seus grandes olhos chocolate.

- Eu não me importo com o fato de você ficar velha. É o ciclo normal da vida, se eu não fosse vampiro eu também ficaria velho, e não me importaria com isso, desde que você estivesse do meu lado. - disse ele segurando as mãos dela.

- Eu também quero passar o resto da vida com você, ou melhor a eternidade. - ele revirou os olhos - Mas o fato é que você é um vampiro, e não vai envelhecer. Imagina quando começarem a me confundir com a sua mão ou até sua avó, o que você vai fazer?

- Vou dizer a verdade as pessoas, que você é a minha mulher, minha amada. - disse o vampiro dando o seu melhor sorriso torto para ver se conseguia dar por terminada a discussão de hoje. Funcionou por alguns minutos, mais depois ela voltou para a realidade.

- É e as pessoa vão me chamar de velha tarada, papa anjo, e muitas outras coisas. - disse Bella com tom de desgosto, e

pode ouvir o que pareceu um riso baixo e abafado vindo do vampiro grande de cabelos pretos e curtos próximo deles.

- Mas você não tem que se preocupar com que os outros vão dizer, o importante é que eu vou estar do seu lado te

amando, e quando você se for eu vou junto. - essa última fala chamou a atenção de todos na sala, principalmente da

pequena humana a sua frente, e ele se deu conta de que tinha acabado de contar a única parte de seu plano que ninguém deveria saber até ser a hora certa.

- Como vai junto? - perguntou Bella já com receio da resposta.

Vendo que não tinha outro meio de desconversar, ele resolveu dizer a verdade e esperar a compreensão por parte de todos.

- Você acha que eu vou conseguir viver em um mundo onde você não exista. Eu já planejei tudo. - disse o vampiro de

cabelos bronze, que novamente levado pela emoção do momento deixou escapar o que novamente não deveria.

- Planejou todo? - perguntou Bella em tom de desespero.

- Sim. - disse ele não querendo dar mais detalhes devido a sua família que estava com total atenção nele.

- Não você não pode fazer isso. - disse Bella, já com os olhos marejados. Só de pensar na possibilidade de Edward não existir a deixava profundamente triste.

- Bom, eu já decidi. - disse ele percebendo o clima de tensão na sala.

- Mas e a sua família. - ele ia abrir a boca para responder, mais não sabia o que dizer, nem ao menos havia contado a sua decisão sobre se matar depois que Bella morresse - E quanto a mim. - ele também não havia pensado em como elareagiria, pois na sua cabeça não seria uma coisa que teria dito até as vias do fato.

- Como você acha que eu poderia morrer em paz, sabendo que logo após você se mataria por minha culpa. - ele ia

protestar, mas ela o deteve para que ele não dissesse nada. - Eu não consigo, eu não posso imaginar um mundo em que

você não exista, mesmo não estando mais nele.

- E como você acha que eu vou conseguir viver em um mundo em que você não exista? - retrucou ele tentado se controlar ao máximo para não se deixar tomar pelas emoções, ele precisava se manter forte para tentar convencer Bella do melhor.

Depois do que ele disse Bella baixou a face para que ele não visse as lágrimas que ela tanto forçou para permanecerem em seus olhos de chocolate, que agora estavam vermelhos. Todos ficaram calados. Ninguém sabia o que dizer. Até que

Edward tomou coragem para continuar.

- Bella, por favor. - ele segurou a segurou delicadamente no queixo a fazendo olhar nos olhos dele. Doía muito vê-la

chorando, por algo que ele disse. - você tem que ver pelo meu lado. É tudo muito complicado, a nossa relação, você sabia desde o começo, que nós teríamos de tomar decisões difíceis.

- Não, pra mim não é difícil A questão é que você que quer deixar tudo complicado. - disse ela se controlando para não

chorar mais.

- Eu não quero que você seja como nós, você não imagina como é difícil. Você vai ter que se privar de muitas coisas. O

principal, a sua vida, a sua alma.

- Eu estou pouco me importando para a minha alma, desde que você esteja do meu lado, eu não me importo, com a

minha vida, a minha alma, tanto faz, mais desde que eu esteja com você não me importa mais nada.

- Bella nós já falamos e você já sabe a minha opinião, eu não vou te transformar.

Ela parou e pensou um pouco.

- Tudo bem então, mas. - ela hesitou um pouco, Edward sabia que teria um porém.

- Mas.- disse ele incentivando-a a falar.

- Eu permaneço como humana, levo a minha vida junto de você como planejamos, desde que me prometa que depois que eu morrer, você vai permanecer vivo, e não vai pensar nem na possibilidade de se matar.

- Mas Bella, eu..

- Não, se você impõe as suas condições eu também tenho as minhas.

Ele sabia que ela era tão cabeça dura quanto ele, e não mudaria de ideia, ele já havia conseguido parte do que queria, e resolveu aceitar. Viu que todos permaneceram vidrados nele. Depois de um longo suspiro ele disse derrotado.

- Tudo bem. - ela esboçou um mínimo sorriso e o abraçou.

A única que Edward tinha certeza que sabia a verdade era a vampira de cabelos pretos e espetados nas pontas, o olhava de uma maneira triste. Ele se odiava por dizer aquilo, que concordava em voz alta, pois sabia que estava mentindo. Tinha sorte por ele ser o leitor de mentes, pois sabia que se tivesse outro ele seria desmascarado. No mesmo instante que disse o infeliz "Tudo bem", acrescentou em sua mente "Sinto muito Bella, não posso viver sem a sua presença. Sinto muito, por ter que mentir, sinto muito".


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 - O pedido

Eu acho que eu esperei por muito tempo,

Deixe bastante tempo passar,

Para saber exatamente o que eu preciso na minha vida.

Quando eu olhar para você agora,

Meu coração está me dizendo isso,

Você é a única para mim.

Hoje à noite, se eu perguntar isso a você,

Com o céu como testemunha:

Quer se casar comigo?

Eu quero estar com você por toda a eternidade.

Juro meu amor por você sempre será.

Aqui, de joelhos,

Baby, eu estou pedindo, por favor,

Quer se casar comigo?

(Will You Marry Me - John Berry)

* * *

Edward já havia proporcionado a Bella tudo o que o colégio poderia oferecer, o convívio com os amigos humanos,

passeios, o baile, a formatura, tudo o que ele achou que ela teria que ter vivido nessa fase. Antes de terminar o colégio,

como de costume os jovens mandavam as suas cartas de admissão para as faculdades de todo o país, e Edward começou

a insistir que Bella fosse para a faculdade, ela não estava certa se realmente queria fazer, mas com a persistência do

vampiro ela preencheu diversos formulários de admissão.

Não demorou muito para as diversas cartas com respostas chegarem, ela certamente se perguntou se era necessário terem

mandado-as para todas as universidades do país, e se perguntou quanto Edward deveria ter gasto com todas as aceitações.

Para ela não importava qual fosse a faculdade em que iria ingressar, o único recurso que utilizou para escolher em qual iria

entrar, era aquela em que ela pudesse passar praticamente quase todos os dias letivos junto de Edward, assim como Forks,

então não exitou em escolher a Universidade do Alasca.

Apesar de um pouco cara, Bella ficou feliz por ter guardado dinheiro suficiente para pagá-la por pelo menos três ou quatro

semestres, e quando estivesse no Alasca arrumaria um trabalho para poder pagar o resto, é claro que esses eram os planos

dela, que só iria revelar para Edward quando já estivesse quase encaminhado. Ela não queria viver as custas dele, apesar

de ele a querer sustentar.

Charlie não ficou muito feliz quando descobriu que os dois planejavam morar juntos "sozinhos" no Alasca, não

exatamente sozinhos, pois todos os Cullens também iriam juntos, e Edward teve que prometer que Bella não iria dividir o

quarto com ele.

Depois de todos os empecilhos resolvidos Bella, Edward e os Cullens foram para o Alasca.

Os dois iriam estudar letras juntos. Como esperado Edward não queria que Bella trabalhasse, mas usando-se do fato de

que ela deveria ter todas as experiências possíveis ela acabou convencendo Edward, que a muito contragosto não só

acabou concordando, como também arrumou um emprego no mesmo lugar que Bella. Ela achou aquilo um absurdo, ele

também trabalhar como vendedor, só para acompanha-lá, mas acabou concordando.

Os dias eram perfeitos para os dois, aquele convívio, era quase como se estivessem casados. De manhã iam para a aula,

depois da aula iam para o trabalho, as vezes a noite saiam para fazer algo. Eles eram inseparáveis.

Foi a mesma coisa durante todos os quatro anos de faculdade. Bella já tinha 22 anos, ela já tinha perdido aquelas

características de adolescente, e agora era uma mulher, com o corpo desenvolvido e que chamava muito mais atenção dos

rapazes, o que não deixava Edward nada feliz. Mas ela continuava a se achar menos bonita que as outras garotas, e a cada

dia detestava as mudanças que ocorriam consigo mesma, devido a, já pouca, mais aparente diferença dela e de Edward.

No dia de suas formaturas todos estavam lá. De alguma maneira Charlie achou meio estranho a aparência dos Cullens se

manter a mesma, mas não quis comentar nada. Reneé não pode estar lá, mais disse que gostaria do maior número de

fotos, para poder ver como foi a formatura da sua única filha. Ocorreu quase como se fosse uma formatura de colegial, ou

Bella é que não prestava atenção. Tudo o que acontecia lá era exatamente como ela se lembrava da formatura da escola,

só que agora com jovens mais maduros e diferentes.

A cerimônia foi rápida, ela não quis ficar na festa junto com os outros, e Edward a acompanhou. Eles caminharam

silenciosamente até o carro, e durante todo o percurso nenhum dos dois ousou dizer nada. Mesmo se ele falasse, era bem

improvável que ela prestasse atenção, pois estava tão aprofundada em seus pensamentos que não teria nada no mundo

que a tirasse dali. Não naquele momento.

Ela estava inquieta com o fim da faculdade, não sabia o que faria agora, pois ela pensou, se fosse vampira como Edward,

não teria que se preocupar com o tempo, e poderia aproveitar para passar muitos anos somente ao lado dele, e depois

pensar no futuro; mas com o seu estado de 'humana' era como se ela não visualiza-se isso. Pois seu tempo seria limitado,

logo ela iria sentir a necessidade de começar a exercer a sua profissão, os anos iriam correr, ela iria envelhecer, e seu

amado Edward iria permanecer como um eterno adolescente, ela imaginou se no tempo em que ela permanecesse viva

ele iria voltar a fingir ser um aluno de colegial, ou não. Ela já conseguia visualizar as pessoas a olhando torto por ter ao seu

lado como marido ou namorado, ou seja lá o que fosse um homem muito mais "novo".

Era difícil para Bella, e era isso que ele não conseguia entender. Mas já estava decidido. Não haveria mudança no modo

de Edward entender a situação e Bella sabia, por isso toda vez que ficava tentada a voltar com essa discussão se focava

em outros assuntos.

Quando estacionou o carro Bella pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram foi mais rápida e saiu do carro antes que

Edward pudesse abrir a porta, ele já pressentia que dai não viria uma conversa boa, mas sabia que seria decisiva, se é que

quisessem manter essa relação, o que definitivamente ele queria. Ele ficou parado pensando em como 'abordar' Bella para

que ela lhe dissesse o que a incomodava tanto. Ele ficou parado e viu só as pontas do cabelo dela que balançavam

harmoniosamente com a leve brisa entrarem na casa. Caminhou lentamente e a viu subir as escadas para ir até o seu

quarto.

Bella estava com tanto medo de que iria acontecer no futuro, pois esse anos de faculdade passaram tão rápido, que ela já

esperava que a vida dela se passasse assim. Ela queria chorar, e pela última vez tentar pedir, nem que tivesse de implorar

para o vampiro que a seguia para a transforma-lá em vampira, e assim poder viverem toda a eternidade lado a lado, sem

pressa, sem medo, só aproveitando. Ela estava tão distraída que levou um susto quando ele parou na sua frente, e segurou

o seu rosto para limpar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair de seus olhos chocolate.

- Bella, o que aconteceu? - ele perguntou, mesmo já tendo uma mera noção do que se passava na cabeça dela.

- Nada. - foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer, não queria parecer fraca, ou ridícula com o que guardava consigo.

- Pode falar, eu sei que você não está falando a verdade, ninguém fica assim por nada. - disse ele preocupado.

- É só que... - ela hesitou por um segundo e baixou a cabeça, para ter coragem de continuar. - é que eu não sei o que vai

ser agora, eu sinto como se a cada minuto eu estivesse no meu fim, não consigo pensar no futuro. Não sei o que acontece

agora. - disse ela se segurando para não derramar mais lágrimas.

Ele entendeu perfeitamente o que ela quis dizer, e se sentia mal por isso, mas no fundo achava que estivesse fazendo um

bem para Bella, ele não iria entrar no assunto da imortalidade, e o melhor que podia fazer, foi dar a ela a luz que ela

precisava. Ele queria tudo junto dela. E parecia que ela não via isso. Ignorou o fato de ela estar se segurando para não

deixar escapar outra lágrima. Tomou coragem, e fez o que planejou por toda a semana. Tirou a caixinha de veludo do

bolso, se ajoelhou na sua frente, segurou a sua mão e disse.

- Bella. Eu te amo, e vou te amar para todo o sempre, quer se casar comigo?


	3. Chapter 3

demorei, eu sei  
bom, mas antes tarde do que nunca

espero que gostem

* * *

Capítulo 3 - Promessas

Nosso encontro que não pode ser substituído  
Eu relaciono isso à um milagre  
Nossas memórias se sobrepondo  
A música do nosso começo toca novamente

Mesmo se uma centena de anos passarem  
Eu juro, meu amor  
Você é meu tudo

Eu te amo, eu somente te amo  
Vamos fazer o mesmo voto amanhã

Há somente uma pessoa no mundo inteiro  
Eu te escolhi  
Porque se eu estou com você  
Não importa o que será do futuro  
Ele brilhará para sempre

(One love - Arashi)

-

- Bella. Eu te amo, e vou te amar para todo o sempre, quer se casar comigo?

O pedido a pegou de surpresa. Bella ainda tentava assimilar o que lhe foi dito, era tudo tão surreal, se perguntou que tipo de cara estaria fazendo agora.

Como não aceitar? Apesar das insegurança que estava sentindo, tudo o que ela mais tinha certeza era sobre o amor que sentia por ele.

Apesar de ter dito que aceitava permanecer humana, esse pedido de casamento lhe deu uma pontada de esperança, pois o fato de ele querer aprofundar a relação, daria uma outra oportunidade de fazer ele mudar de idéia. E caso não conseguisse, prometeu que assim mesma seria feliz, e deixaria na memória dos seus vampiros favoritos o melhor da sua pessoa, o melhor que ela poderia oferecer a eles.

Edward a olhava com expectativa, esperando por sua resposta, ele sabia que teria que se dedicar ao máximo para fazer Bella feliz, e todos os autos e baixos que passassem só serviriam para fortalecer o que sentiam um pelo outro.

- Sim. - foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer antes de ser tomada por um beijo profundo e apaixonado.

A novidade se espalhou rápido. Todos ficara eufóricos. Seus pais já imaginavam que essa relação de Bella e Edward não seria apenas aquele paixonite de jovens, e que acabaria com eles casados e felizes, tamanho era o amor que ambos exalavam.

A pedido de Bella a cerimonia de casamento seria simples. Eles iriam se casar em Forks na casa que os Cullens ainda mantinham. Toda parte de decoração, convite e todos os outros preparativos ficaram sob a responsabilidade de Alice e Esme. Elas estavam muito felizes com os preparativos. Mesmo sendo uma cerimônia bem intima, elas não hesitaram na hora de gastar em decoração e alimentos, a quantidade gasta provavelmente daria para manter toda a cidade de Forks por uns bons seis meses.

Bella achava um exagero, mas estava radiante, o casamento se aproximava a cada dia e a ansiedade só aumentava. Ela fez tudo que uma noiva faria as vesperas de seu casamento. Seus pais estavam tão felizes quanto ela, por verem a sua filha começar a construir seu futuro.

No dia anterior ao seu casamento, Bella estava no seu quarto, pensando que seria a ultima vez que durmiria na sua cama, na casa de seu pai. Ela começou a se lembrar do quanto não gostava de Forks, da chuva, do clima frio. Mas tudo mudou após ela conhecer e se apaixonar por Edward Cullen, o seu vampiro favorito o único por quem ela se apaixonou.

Apesar de toda a ansiedade pelo casamento ela dormiu bem a noite toda.

Logo pela manhã acordou com alguem fazendo um leve afago em seus cabelos. Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu sua mãe Renée sentada ao seu lado, com os olhos marejados.

- Bom dia, meu amor. - disse Renée voltando a acariciar os cabelos de Bella..

- Oi mãe.- respondeu Bella sorrindo.

- Nem acredito que a minha menina vai se casar hoje. Parece até que foi ontem que você disse que viria para Forks morar com o seu pai, e olha agora, você virou uma mulher linda, formada e prestes a começar uma família, daqui a pouco eu vou acabar sendo avó.- disse Renée emocionada.

- Ah mãe não exagera. - disse Bella emocionada se sentando na cama e dando um abraço na sua mãe, que retribuiu e começaram a chorar juntas.

- Ai ai, é melhor agente parar de chorar, e levantar para começar a te preparae, para um verdadeiro dia de noiva. - disse Renée secando as lágrimas do rosto da filha e depois se levantou e lhe deu um beijo na testa. - É melhor nos apressarmos, Alice ligou agora a pouco e disse que já está vindo para ca.

Após esse breve momento mãe e filha, elas começaram a separar vestido, sapato, e todas as outras coisas para a noiva. As Cullen chegaram logo em seguida, carregadas de coisas para arrumar a Bella.

A tarde foi longa, entre massagens para relaxar, fazer as unhas, cabelo, maquiagem, arrumar o vestido. Todas estavam correndo de um lado para o outro para arrumar os últimos detalhes do casamento.

Já estava quase na hora do casamento, Bella estava se olhando no espelho. Ela estava linda e radiante, parecia um sonho, era como se ela estivesse em alguma história infantil que estivesse se encaminhando para o felizes para sempre, e era o que ela realmente esperava, para sempre.

- Vamos Bells, o carro já esta lá fora nos esperando. - disse Charlie e estedeu o braço para ajudar a filha a descer as escadas.

O caminha até a casa dos Cullen, onde seria realizado o casamento foi silencioso. Charlie parecia meio nervoso, ele queria poder dizer palavras de incentivo, dar conselhos a filha, mas era muito difícil para ele.

Finalmete depois de o que pareceu uma eternidade eles chegaram. Charlie ajudou a Bella a descer do carro, e Alice já estava do lado de fora para poder ajeitar o vestido antes deles entrarem.

- Eu vou avisar a todos que a noiva chegou, e quando a música começar a tocar vocês entram. - disse Alice já em direçao a porta.

- Ok. - respondeu simplesmente Bella.

- Você está linda filha. - disse Charlie quando estavam andando em direção a porta de entrar da casa dos Cullen.

- Obrigada pai.

- Eu nunca fui muito bom com isso, mas eu espero que você seja muito feliz, Edward é um bom rapaz, eu sei que ele vai te fazer feliz. Mas se alguma coisa acontecer no meio do caminho, saiba que o seu velho pai vai estar aqui sempre que você precisar Bells. Eu te amo filha.

- Eu também te amo pai. - logo que ela disse isso, a música indicando a entrada deles começou a tocar ( La tua cantante).

- Acho que está na hora. Vamos. - disse Charlie e deu o braço para a filha, que acentiu.

Os passos até o altar foram demorados. Para Bella e Edward tudo parecia em câmera lenta, como se fosse para que eles pudessem ter cada mínimo detalhe gravado em suas lembranças. Um não deviou o olhar do outro até que eles estivessem de mãos dadas na frente do juiz de paz esperando a ceriônia começar.

- Estamos aqui reunidos para a união de Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan. O casamento é uma união de amor, não é um olhar para o outro, mas ambos para o mesmo lugar.  
O casamento é um marco dos mais importantes na vida de um casal. É quando o amor faz com que duas pessoas resolvam somar suas vidas, nessa travessia pelo tempo e pelo mundo. Significa também uma renovação de fé no destino da própria humanidade, mas é sobretudo uma firme aposta no futuro.  
Que estes sentimentos estejam sempre na vida de vocês. E este amor que os uniu permaneça para sempre nos seus corações.

- Você Isabella Marie Swan, aceita Edward Anthony Cullen como seu legítimo esposo?

- Sim, aceito.

- E você Edward Anthony Cullen, aceita Isabella Marie Swan como sua legítima esposa?

- Sim, aceito.

- Agora, por favor coloquem as alianças.

- E o poder da lei a mim concedido, eu os declaro marido e mulher. ( N/A.: não sei se é assim que se diz)  
Pode beijar a noiva.

Dito isso eles selaram os seus labios como um sinal de união eterna. Ouviram aplausos, e várias pessoas vieram comprimentá-los. Eles queriam sair logo dali para poder ficarem juntos, longe dos outros, afinal passaram quase o dia todo separados.

- E agora, os noivos estão prontos para a primeira dança. - disse Alice anunciando aos convidados, e já puxando os dois para o meio da pista de dança.

- Está nervosa? - perguntou Edward a Bella.

- Um pouco, você sabe que eu não me dou bem com essas coisa, ainda mais com um vestido tão grande.

- Não se preocupe, apenas aproveite o momento.

Todos ficaram em silêncio quando a música começou a tocar, as luzes ao redor da pista se apagaram, fazendo com que só os dois ficassem iluminados. Apesar de ter tantas pessoas ao redor, eles só conseguiam prestar atenção um no outro.

Não haviam palavras para descrever o momento, as luzes iluminando um momento tão lindo, tudo parecia ter sumido para os dois, era como se estivessem a sós, e seus corpos estivessem flutuando na pequena pista de dança.

- Isabella Cullen, eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo para que você seja a mulher mais feliz do mundo. - disse beijando a mão de Bella que ele segurava.

- E eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo para te fazer o vampiro mais feliz do universo.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também, para todo o sempre. - retribuiu Bella e depositou um beijo nos lábios de seu marido, que prontamente retribuiu.

* * *

e ai, mereço reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 - Imortalidade

Então,

Se você está com raiva, fique com raiva

Não guarde isso dentro de você

Venha aqui e fale comigo agora

Mas hey, o que você tem para esconder

Eu fico brava também

E eu tenho muito a ver com você

Quando você está numa encruzilhada

Não sabe qual caminho escolher

Deixe-me ir junto

Porque mesmo se você estiver errado

Eu estarei com você

Eu estarei com você

Não deixarei ninguém te machucar

Eu estarei com você

Me deixe entrar na sua escuridão momentânea

Eu nunca irei abandonar você

Eu estarei com você

(I'll Stand By You - The Pretenders )

* * *

Apesar de nunca ter se imaginado casando, para Bella o casamento dela foi como um casamento dos sonhos, com direito a um verdadeiro príncipe encantado como noivo.

A lua de mel então, ela jamis pode imaginar viajar por toda a Europa em quase dois meses, e principalmente desfrutar do que ela tanto esperou, poder fazer amor com Edward sem tantas restrições ( N/A.: na fic a Bella não fica grávida da Renesmée, bom pelo menos eu acho que não, não sei, se mudar de ideia talvez mais pra frente)

Logo após a lua de mel era hora de começarem a vida em família, no começo mais vida a dois, apesar de todos irem morar na mesma cidade.

Eles foram para Juneau no Alasca, um lugar extremamente agradável, e frio para poderem começar essa nova fase. A casa do casal era pequena, mas muito aconchegante, tinha parte da decoração meio rustica, com boa parte dos móveis em madeira escura, era um lugar acolhedor e bem afastado das outras casas, onde eles teriam muita privacidade.

Bella achou a casa simplesmente perfeita para os dois, ela só não gostou muito do imenso closet que Alice montou especialmente para ela, pois apesar dos anos de convivência com ela, e as diversas aulas de moda, maquiagem e estilo, Bella ainda não se sentia confortável com tanta coisa.

Perto da casa havia um pequeno lago, e ao redor, várias flores de diferentes espécies floresciam, e

lembravam Bella da campina em Forks, a campina deles, e ao pensar nisso, se lembrou da conversa que queria ter com Edward desde o pedido de casamento. Apesar de ser um assunto delicado entre os dois, ela tinha uma grande esperança dele ter mudado de ideia, pois a última conversa que eles haviam tido foi a quase cinco anos.

Certamente se eles tivessem tido a conversa sobre a imortalidade de Bella nos dias de hoje, ela com

certeza teria dito não a ele, e teria insistido até que Edward a transformasse. O tempo que ela conviveu com as Cullen, serviu para que Bella se tronasse mais confiante e independente, Alice, Esme e Rosalie que agora era tão amiga dela quanto Alice, a fizeram amadurecer.

Ela estava decidida, iria conversar com Edward à noite.

O dia passou muito rápido, eles aproveitaram para arrumar algumas coisas na casa e conhecer os arredores. Bella passou todo esse tempo pensando em como falar com Edward. Quando voltaram do passeio, ela foi direto para o banheiro tomar um banho, Bella ficou lá por um bom tempo, apesar de estar decidida ala não sabia como seria se Edward não tivesse mudado de ideia

Ela ficou lá mais alguns minutos, respirou fundo como que tomando coragem e saiu do banheiro, quando pôs os pés pra fora ela se deparou com a imagem de Edward deitado na cama com os olhos fechados, se ela não soubesse que ele era um vampiro, poderia até dizer que ele estava dormindo como um anjo. Ela começou a ficar tensa e novamente perder a coragem de entrar no assunto. Meio que sentindo a sua hesitação Edward se sentou na cama e ficou estudando a sua expressão Vendo que ela continuou

- O que aconteceu Bella. Você passou o dia todo receosa, como se quisesse dizer algo.- ele se levantou,

ficando de frente para ela.

- É só que. - hesitou por um instante - nós precisamos ter uma conversa séria.

Pelo modo com ela disse, Edward já sabia do que se tratava, ele já esperava que Bella quisesse conversar novamente sobre isso, pois desde a última conversa, apesar de ter conseguido vencer ele sentia que e assunto não morreria lá. Vendo que ela o olhava como se dizendo que poderia prosseguir, ele assentiu levemente, pegou a mão dela e a guio até a ponta da cama, e depois se sentado ao seu lado.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, então suspirou profundamente e começou.

- Bom, você já deve saber sobre o que eu quero conversar.

- Sim. Sobre a sua imortalidade.

- É, eu sei que já discutimos isso diversas vezes, e que na nossa última conversa eu havia concordado em permanecer humana, mas...

Antes que pudesse terminar, Edward a cortou.

- Bella, por favor. - disse em tom suplicante.

- Não, me deixe terminar. - vendo que ele permaneceu em silêncio ela continuou - Naquele tempo eu não era tão madura como sou hoje, eu cresci como pessoa, me tornei mais independente, mais decidida, e isso me deixou mais segura. Eu sei o que eu quer, e só depende de você.

- Desculpa. Eu sei, mas não posso. Como você acha que eu vou me sentir transformando você em algo que se eu pudesse, eu jamais iria querer ser, um monstro.

- Você sabe que eu não penso isso.

- Isso porque você só está olhando pelo lado bom, mas você não tem noção de como é viver com um monstro dentro de você. Conseguir manter o controle, para não matar pessoas, ter que viver escondido.

- Não importa.

- Droga, Bella. Não me peça isso. Agente pode viver uma vida longa e feliz, junto com todos que você ama, pense nos seus pais.

- Uma vida longa. Você acha que se eu quisesse UMA vida longa, eu estaria tendo essa conversa. Droga, você não sabe como foram esses cinco anos para mim, desde aquela conversa, o tempo passou tão rápido que foi como se eu não tivesse vivido nada, e isso me deu medo. Se eu continuar humana, nesse ritmo amanhã eu vou estar parecendo uma vovozinha.

- Eu não me importo com isso, mesmo se você envelhecer, o meu amor vai ser eterno, nada vai me importar.

- Pra você parece tudo tão fácil, você acha que o nosso amor vai ser forte o bastante para passar por

tantas provações? Me responda com toda a sua sinceridade. - Bella tentava manter a calma.

- Eu não acho. Eu tenho certeza, não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre vou te amar, e estar ao seu lado. Eu juro. Você vai poder levar uma vida feliz, ter todo o tipo de experiência humana, e apesar das provações, o nosso amor vai superar tudo.

- Eu não preciso de todas as experiências humanas. Só ficar a eternidade ao seu lado é o suficiente para mim. - disse com a voz embargada, se controlando ao máximo para não chorar.

- Bella, eu... - ele não conseguiu terminar.

Ela se levantou e ficou de costas para ele, as lágrimas agora caiam silenciosas, ela estava extremamente magoada, mas mesmo assim juntou todas as suas forças e disse.

- Então, essa é sua palavra final.

Ele não sabia o que dizer e permaneceu em silêncio.

- Tudo bem.

Bella ainda de costas seguiu em passos firmes até o seu closet, as lágrimas ainda caiam, pegou duas malas grandes e começou a encher de roupas, ignorando completamente o seu marido, que veio atrás dela. Edward permaneceu alguns minutos parado a observando, até que resolveu entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele se aproximou dela, segurou delicadamente o seu braço, e a virou de frente para ele.

- Aonde você vai? Para que essas malas? - perguntou em tom de mágoa.

- NÓS vamos para a casa principal (N/A.: casa em que estão todos os Cullen). Se você quiser eu arrumo a sua mala. - Edward ainda continuou sem entender.

- Mas eu pensei que nós iriamos ficar morando aqui.

Bella sentia que iria explodir a qualquer instante, Provavelmente se fosse em outro tempo ela estaria se debulhando em lágrimas.

- Bom, nós podemos vir aqui de final de semana, ou feriado. - vendo que ele ainda estava sem entender disse já muito irritada - Sabe é que essa casa fica muito longe da cidade, e a principal é bem mais perto, então quando eu começar a trabalhar vai ser mais fácil, afinal eu não quero desperdiçar os minhas preciosas horas de vida dentro de um carro todos os dias.

- Mas você sabe que não precisa ...

- Por favor, não ouse terminar essa frase. - disse borbulhando de raiva. - E o que você esperava que eu faça, que eu fique a toa para o resto da minha vida.

- Mas..

- NÃO. EU BOU TER A DROGA DE TODAS AS EXPERIÊNCIAS HUMANAS POSSÍVEIS E IMPOSSÍVEIS A PARTIR DE AGORA. Então. NÂO ME IMPESSA. - ela pegou mais um punhado de roupas e jogou na mala de qualquer jeito, depois a fechou e deixou num canto. - Acho melhor eu ir dormir agora, amanhã vamos ter muito o que fazer. - disse por fim e saiu bufando, deixando um Edward totalmente chocado para trás.

Apesar de estar com muita raiva, o que ela mais queria fazer agora era chora. Ela sabia que havia pegado muito pesado com o Edward, mas ela estava tão chateada que não se conteve.

Mesmo depois de ter certeza de que ela já havia se deitado, Edward ainda estava em choque, ele nunca havia visto Bella se comportar assim. Ele só conseguiu se mexer quando o seu celular tocou. Ele nem precisou olhar quem era, pois já sabia.

- Al..

- Só tenho duas coisas para te dizer. Primeiro: VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA. Segundo: E MERECEU OUVIR TUDO O QUE A BELLA TE DISSE.

- Alice, eu só..

- Não Edward, me escuta você. Eu sei que você ACHA que sabe o que é melhor. Mas eu sinceramente espero que você não demore muito para perceber o seu erro, porque nenhum de nós quer perder alguém tão especial como a Bella, por causa de...

- Chega. Eu só estou fazendo o que eu sinto que é o certo. - Edward pode ouvir Alice bufar do outro lado da linha.

- Pois eu repito. Espero que você não demore muito a perceber o seu erro. - disse Alice e desligou na cara de Edward.

Ele ficou um bom tempo parado pensando, só conseguia ver que a escolha dele era a certa. Pois se colocasse todos os pontos contra e a favor, fazer com que Bella permanecesse humana era o melhor a ser feito, sem dúvida. E era o que ele sentia como certo. " eu sinceramente espero que você não demore muito para perceber o seu erro", as palavras de Alice ecoavam pela sua cabeça."Eu também espero". Pensou, enquanto se encaminhava em direção as malas de Bella, as abrindo e reorganizando todas as roupas novamente. Depois que terminou arrumou a sua e foi se deitar junto de sua esposa.

- Me desculpe Só queria que você pudesse enter o meu lado. - disse acariciando os cabelos de Bella.

"E eu só queria que você pudesse ler a minha mente agora." Bella pensou pouco antes de cair no sono.

* * *

e ai gostaram

proximo cap sai na segunda ou terça


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 - O começo

Como você se sente quando não há sol?

E como você estará quando nuvens de chuva chegarem e te deprimirem novamente?

Como você se sentirá quando não houver ninguém?

Eu sou assim como você?

Todas as coisas que você faz

Nunca sinta que você está sozinha

Eu nunca te decepcionarei, eu nunca te deixarei amarga/seca

Não se despedace, não o deixe partir

Traga o pensamento, traga o pensamento de volta para mim, para mim...

Sentindo o momento escapar

Sentindo o momento escapar

Eu sou assim como você

Como você se sente quando não há sol?

E como você estará quando nuvens de chuva chegarem e te deprimirem novamente?

Como você se sentirá quando não houver ninguém?

Eu sou assim como você?

(Feeling a Moment - Feeder )

No dia seguinte a discussão, Bella acordou com a luz da manhã batendo em seu rosto, ela se sentia mau pela discussão com Edward, sabia que tinha pegado pesado com ele, mas nada no mundo a faria voltar atrás, eles iriam se juntar ao resto da família, e ela poderia procurar um emprego como professora, afinal era começo de ano (2010) e alguma escola deveria estar contratando.

Edward ainda estava deitado ao seu lado, mas permaneceu calado, assim como ela. Nenhum dos dois sabiam o que dizer, afinal nunca haviam brigado antes. Vendo que ela não dizia nada, Edward resolveu se arriscar.

- Bella, me desc..

- Olha, Edward, eu já entendi a sua vontade, não precisa se desculpar.

- Tudo bem. Obrigado.

- Mas isso não muda o fato de nos mudarmos hoje, mas precisamente daqui a pouco. - disse Bella, e já se levantou para Edward não ter tempo de replicar.

Enquanto realizava as suas atividades matutinas, ela pensava na "conversa" de ontem. Bella realmente nunca imaginou ter uma briga com Edward como a de ontem, alias ela nunca imaginou brigar com Edward e agir daquela forma, mas as coisas mudam, ela só esperava que essa fosse a última, e não o começo de muitas delas.

Após arrumarem todas as coisas que levariam no Volvo, eles fecharam a casa e se encaminharam para a casa grande. O começo da viagem foi silenciosa, Bella não aguentava mais esse silêncio, estava ridículo, eles já eram adultos, se não soubessem superar uma discussão com certeza o casamento não duraria muito.

- Nós não pode continuar assim.

- Eu sei, me desculpe. - disse Edward soltando uma das mãos do volante e estendendo para Bella.

- Me desculpe também, nunca tinha imaginado que passaríamos por isso. Nossa primeira briga. - ela ficou um momento em silêncio, e se virou dando um fraco sorriso para Edward que retribuiu. - E espero que a última.

Depois desse breve momento a viagem apesar de silenciosa prosseguiu agradável.

- BELLA, amiga, que saudades. - disse Alice saltitante, antes mesmo da Bella sair do carro.

- Alice. - retribuiu Bella abraçando Alice.

- Como você está diferente, até parece que fazem anos que eu não te vejo e ...

- Alice, não exagera, vocês se viram semana passada. - disse Edward enquanto carregava as malas para dentro.

- Chato. - disse Alice mostrando a língua para Edward.

- Parem já com isso crianças. - repreendeu Esme. - Como vai Bella?

- Bem, e você?

- Não podia estar melhor. Que bom que vocês resolveram se juntar a nós.

- É Esme, é que eu quero começar a dar aulas.

- Ah, que bom querida.

Todos entraram e começaram a conversar, Bella e Edward foram até o seu quarto para arrumar as suas coisas. Depois que terminaram Esme apareceu para conversar com a Bella e Edward desceu para ficar com os outros. Esme se sentou ao lado de Bella.

- Alice me contou o que aconteceu com vocês.

- É, nós tivemos uma discussão ontem. Mas já passou.

- Não é o que parece querida. Pode confiar em mim, eu conheço o Edward a muito tempo, e sei que quando ele põe alguma coisa na cabeça é difícil mudar. Mas ele te ama tanto.

- Eu sei, é só que eu fiquei chateada, o Edward acha que está fazendo isso para me proteger, porque ele acha que é o melhor a ser feito, mas ele não consegue ver o meu lado, a minha vontade, sem contar que seria tudo tão mais fácil.

- Eu te entendo, e também entendo o Edward, apesar de não achar que ele esteja fazendo o que é certo. Mas se você olhar pelo lado dele, também iria entender o porque dele tomar essa decisão. - Esme se levantou e foi para a frente da janela - Quando você nasce para essa vida, é muito difícil manter o controle, é como se um monstro tentasse tomar conta de você, e mesmo depois que você já tem um certo controle pode acontecer das coisas fugirem de controle. Nenhum de nós escolheu ser assim, se o Edward acha que o melhor é te poupar é porque ele sabe o que é que você vai ter que passar e as coisas que você vai ter que largar mão.

- Eu sei das consequências, e pelo que eu iria ter que passar, eu não tenho medo disso e sei que não me arrependeria. - Esme acenou em compreensão.

- Só espero que ele realmente saiba o que está fazendo.

Elas terminaram essa breve conversa e Bella foi até a sala.

- Eu acho que vou aproveitar agora de manhã para ir ao centro. - disse logo que chegou na sala.

- Tudo bem, eu vou junto. - disse Edward.

- Bom, então vamos.

Eles se encaminharam até o Volvo e seguiram até o centro.

- Você vai mesmo querer arrumar um emprego como professora. - perguntou Edward com os olhos fixos na

estrada.

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso. - disse Bella chateada.

- Tudo bem então, era só para ter certeza.

- Ter certeza para que?

- É que eu não quero que você vá sozinha e fique cercado de um monte de adolescentes cheios de amor para dar.

- Até parece que eu vou ligar para algum adolescente tendo você ao meu lado.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim não vou te deixar sozinha.

- E o que isso quer dizer.

- Eu ainda não tenho certeza.

- Olha eu acho que se você for querer tentar uma vaga como professor, vai ser meio difícil. - Bella parou e

pensou um pouco. - a menos que a diretora seja mulher.

Edward bufou.

- Eu não preciso ser necessariamente professor.

- E você vai ser o que então. O meu aluno. - disse Bella começando a se chatear, ter Edward e os outros como alunos seria algo tão constrangedor.

- E por que não?

- É só que, não sei, acho que.. - ela preferiu não completar a frase.

- O que? - perguntou Edward para ver se ela terminava.

- Deixa para lá.

Edward resolveu não forçar, os dois ficaram em silêncio até chegarem a primeira escola. Era uma escola

grande que ia desde o ensino infantil até o colegial.

- Eu vou lá ver se consigo conversar com alguém, afinal não marquei horário. Você me espera aqui?

- Tudo bem.

Bella saiu do volvo e se dirigiu para a grande entrada, ela encontrou um senhor que a indicou a diretoria. Chegando lá ela encontrou com a secretária e explicou que estava a procura de uma vaga como professora de literatura.

- Espere só um minutinho que eu vou ver se a diretora te recebe.

- Tudo bem.

A secretária se levantou e foi em direção a sala da diretora, após alguns minutos ela saiu e pediu a Bella que entrasse.

- Bom dia, srta..

- Bom dia. É sra Isabella Cullen.

- Ah, eu sou a diretora Amanda Petry.

- Muito prazer.

- Bom pode se sentar.

- Obrigada. Eu sei que não marquei horário com a senhora, é que eu acabei de me mudar para a cidade.

- Ah, não tem problema, mas a sra caiu dos céus, já tem um tempo que estamos procurando outra professora de literatura. É que como nós estamos ampliando a escola, e consequentemente recebendo muitos mais alunos, a escola tem que ter pelo menos dois professores de cada matéria para dar conta.

- Que bom.

Após as apresentações e explicações, Bella passou por uma rápida entrevista, e já no final da conversa a diretora lhe informou que o emprego era dela e que ela começaria assim que as aulas começassem.

Bella saiu da escola feliz, já tinha um emprego e essa era a primeira escola em que pararam para procurado. Edward estava esperando do lado de fora, assim que ela chegou perto ela disse.

- Consegui, vou começar quando as férias voltarem.

- Que bom agora é só nós fazermos a nossa matricula.

- Vocês vão mesmo estudar aqui?

- Sim. Por quê?

- Nada.

Bella tentou se conter ao máximo, para não responder. " Porque vai ser estranho dar aulas para o meu marido e os meus cunhados.


	6. Chapter 6

demorei um pouco, mas ai vai mais um cap fresquinho

boa leitura

* * *

Capítulo 6 - Ciúmes

Algo no seu jeito de me amar não me deixa em paz

Não quero ser sua prisioneira

Então, baby, você não vai me libertar?

Pare de brincar com meu coração

Termine o que começou

Quando fizer meu amor baixar

Se você me quiser, avise-me

Baby, deixe transparecer

Querido, não me faça de boba

Tente apenas entender

Eu dei tudo o que posso

Pois você teve o melhor de mim

Ao limite

Parece que eu vou perder a cabeça

Você só fica empurrando meu amor além do limite

Ao limite

Parece que eu vou perder a cabeça

Você só fica empurrando meu amor além do limite

Continua me afastando, baby

Você não sabe que me deixa louca?

Você só fica empurrando meu amor além do limite

Algo no seus olhos está me fazendo de idiota

Quando você me segura em seus braços,

Você me ama até eu não conseguir entender

Mas então você me desaponta,

Quando olho em volta,

Baby, você simplesmente não pode ser encontrado

Pare de me afastar, eu só quero ficar

Há algo que eu preciso dizer

(Borderline - Madonna)

No caminho de volta para a casa Bella começou a pensar como ela teria que se apresentar para as pessoas, pois disse na escola ser uma Cullen. E muito obviamente ela não poderia dizer que era simplesmente a esposa de Edward, já que ele seria um aluno. Vendo que Bella estava muito inquieta Edward quis saber o que se passava para a ter deixado assim.

- O que aconteceu meu amor?

- Eu só estava pensando em como eu devo me apresentar quando começarem as aulas. - Ela deu um suspiro. Edward olhou para ela para que Bella continuasse a falar - é que eu suponho que vocês vão manter a mesma história, de que Esme e Carlisle adotaram vocês.

- Bom, sim.

- Então, não sei exatamente como vou me apresentar. Porque como sua esposa não vai dar, já que você será meu aluno.

Edward pensou em protestar, mas sabia que estava fora de questão. Ele não tinha parado para pensar sobre o assunto. Se ele fosse aluno de Bella, não poderia ser o marido de dela, pois seria estranho e as pessoas não a veriam com bons olhos. Ele teria que dar o braço a torcer e desistir da ideia de ter aulas, pelo menos por enquanto. Só não sabia como iria conseguir deixar Bella ir sozinha sem ir atrás dela, pois praticamente desde que se conheceram era difícil ficarem separados. Ele tinha noção de que essa super proteção, e esse seu ciúme poderiam acabar afastando Bella, mas ele culpava o monstro possessivo preso dentro dele

- Não.

- O quê?

- Não precisa se preocupar.

- Por quê?

- Eu prefiro ser visto como seu marido, apesar de ter que deixar você sozinha com todos aqueles humanos com hormônios a flor da pele.

Bella suspirou aliviada com a decisão de Edward. Mas sabia que seria apenas por enquanto. Ela estava conhecendo esse lado ciumento e possessivo de Edward.

- Você sabe que não precisa se preocupar. - ela fez um leve afago sobre a mão de Edward, e para descontrair o clima disse. - Afinal humanos não me atraem.

Edward esboçou um sorriso e retribuiu o carinho na mão da esposa.

- Ainda bem. Eu te amo.

- Eu também, para todo o sempre.

Finalmente as férias haviam acabado, Bella começaria a dar aulas e os Cullen resolveram mudar um pouco e abriram uma loja de decoração, que ficava no centro, próxima a escola em que Bella daria aulas, coisa de Edward.

Bella estava apreensiva, seria o primeiro dia de aula, ela já havia feito várias programações de aula, já que ainda não sabia exatamente para que turmas daria aula, por isso teria que chegar mais cedo para ter uma reunião com com a diretora e os outros professores.

Edward fez questão de levá-la e de ir buscá-la no final do dia. Não demoraram muito a chegar na escola, Edward como sempre abriu a porta do carro para Bella que parecia um pouco nervosa.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo, é que primeiros dias de aula sempre me deram um frio na barriga.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. - disse Edward enlaçando a cintura de Bella e dando lhe um beijo.

- Obrigada. - Bella agradeceu e ele assentiu

Ela deu um ultimo beijo e foi se afastando lentamente.

- Vou estar aqui te esperando quando você sair.

- Tudo bem. Te amo.

- Também.

Edward viu Bella se afastar aos poucos, ele ficou parado admirando a esposa. Com o passar dos dias ela ficava cada vez mais bonita, os cabelos castanhos estavam mais compridos chegavam até metade das costas com as pontas levemente enroladas, o rosto dela havia afinado um pouco, mas continuava delicado com os olhos chocolate de sempre, o corpo era de mulher com curvas bem sutis.

Não se cansava de admirá-la, mas foi tirado desse momento por pensamentos bem infelizes a respeito de Bella. Rapidamente ele se virou para ver quem tinha pensado aquilo, e viu um cara de cerca de 30 anos olhando Bella de cima a baixo, e se aproximando para cumprimenta-la. Ela ficou visivelmente incomodada com as investidas do cara, que pelo que Edward ouviu era professor de educação física. Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de sair do carro e ir rapidamente para o lado de sua esposa.

- Algum problema meu amor? - Edward perguntou e colocou o braço possessivamente em torno da cintura de Bella.

- Não, tudo bem. - respondeu Bella, agradecendo-o com o olhar. - Esse é Edward, o meu marido. - Edward acenou. - E esse é o sr. Anderson professor de educação física.

"Marido? Esse moleque casado como uma mulher sessas." pensou Josh deixando Edward mais irritado do que já estava.

- Só Josh. - ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Edward, que simplesmente o ignorou, e depois lhe lançou um olhar mortal, apesar dos olhares de reprovação de Bella. - é.. a-acho melhor eu ir entrando, nos vemos la dentro professora Cullen. - Josh saiu rapidamente de perto dos dois visivelmente abalado pelos olhares ameaçadores de Edward "cara estranho, eu em" pensou antes de finalmente entrar.

- Um a menos. - disse Edward um pouco mais alto do que deveria.

- O que foi aquilo? - perguntou Bella assustada pela reação de Edward.

- Só me livrando das centenas de Mike Newton espalhados pelo mundo, que insistem em se aproximar de você. - disse irritado, ainda se lembrando dos pensamentos fantasiosos de Josh em relação a Bella.

- Você sabe que eu te amo, e não precisa agir assim.

- Eu sei, mas é o fato deles ficarem cheio de gracinhas somado aos pensamentos fantasiosos deles me tiram do sério. - Bella corou com a resposta, e Edward acariciou o rosto de Bella.

- Só não ligue para eles, você é o único que eu quero. E além do mais sou eu que deveria ter mais ciúmes, afinal para cada cara que fica atrás de mim existem centenas de mulheres atrás de você. E é melhor eu entrar logo, se não vou me atrasar para reunião.- Bella beijou brevemente os lábios de Edward e correu para dentro.

"Esse vai ser um longo ano." Pensou Edward enquanto se encaminhava para o volvo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 – Meu lugar

Você pode ser um doce sonho (ou um lindo pesadelo)

De qualquer jeito, eu não quero acordar de você

(Doce sonho) ou um lindo pesadelo

Alguém me belisque, seu amor é bom demais para ser verdade.

Meu prazer culpado, eu não vou a lugar nenhum

Baby enquanto você estiver aqui

Eu estarei flutuando no ar porque você é meu

(Você pode ser um doce sonho) ou um lindo pesadelo

De qualquer jeito, eu não quero acordar de você

Acordar de você, você

Tatuar seu nome em meu coração

(Tatuar seu nome em meu coração)

Nem a morte pode nos separar (ohh, ohh)

(Nem a morte pode nos separar)

Tatuar seu nome em meu coração (ohh, ohhhh)

(Tatuar seu nome em meu coração)

Nem a morte pode nos separar

Que tipo de sonho é esse?

Eu te amo (3x)

Baby eu te amo

Você é minha vida

Meus momentos mais felizes não são completos

Se você não estiver ao meu lado

Você é minha relação

Em conexão com o sol

Com você perto de mim

Não há escuridão que eu não possa superar

Você é meu pingo de chuva

Eu sou a semente

Com você e Deus, que são a minha luz do sol

Eu desabrocho e cresço tão maravilhosamente

Baby eu sou tão orgulhosa

Tão orgulhosa de ser sua garota

Você faz a confusão

Toda ir embora

Nesta frieza e desordem do mundo

Eu estou apaixonada por você

Você me deixa livre

Eu não posso fazer essa coisa

Chamada vida sem você aqui comigo

Porque eu estou perigosamente apaixonada por você

Eu nunca vou deixar

Apenas continue me amando

Do jeito que eu te amo me amando

(Sweet Dreams Medley (I Am Yours Version) – Beyoncé)

Bella estava parada em frente a porta da escola, ela olhou para trás e viu Edward se afastando aos poucos parecendo meio que inseguro, e arrependido, mas ignorou. Levantou a cabeça e deu passos firmes até a entrada. Os corredores estavam vazios, todas as portas das salas de aula estavam abertas, exceto uma, que ela supos que era onde seria realizada a reunião. Se aproximou lentamente da porta e após um longo suspiro segurou fortemente a maçaneta, sabendo que estava fazendo era o certo.

Girou lentamente a maçaneta, tentando tomar coragem para esse passo que estava dando. Abriu a porta lentamente esperando ver várias cabeças viradas em sua direção, mas não aconteceu. A sala estava extremamente escura, ela não conseguia enxergar absolutamente nada, só ouvia vozes. Deu um passo para trás tentando sair da escuridão, mas a claridade não veio, ela se virou para trás, mas não estava mais no corredor da escola. Ela espremeu os olhos tentando ajustar a sua visão, e aos poucos começou a enxergar, mesmo que muito mal.

Ela estava em uma floresta, mas parecia um labirinto escuro, cheio de árvores enormes que impediam a entrada da luz. Várias vozes familiares saiam bem do meio da densa floresta. Bella estava desesperada, por mais que corresse ela não ia a lugar algum, gritava desesperada por Edward, pedindo ajuda, mas ele não aparecia, e para seu desespero quanto mais ela corria mais o tempo parecia haver se passado.

Bella vagou por entre as árvores grandes e medonhas, já estava quase desistindo, quando uma luz muito forte atingiu uma das árvores que caiu revelando uma casa de campo, cercada de flores coloridas de todos os tipos, e árvores carregadas de frutas maduras e convidativas, com vários brinquedos espalhados pelo chão. Aos poucos foi se aproximando da pequena, mas aconchegante casa. Não tinha ninguém a vista, mas ela podia ouvir vozes familiares vindo de dentro.

Lentamente foi se aproximando da porta de entrada, ela estava insegura, mas isso não a impediu de estender sua mão para bater na porta, mas mesmo antes de sua mão chegar próxima a madeira rustica a porta se abriu e um solavanco fazendo Bella retroceder alguns passos, e antes que ela mesma soubesse o que estava se passando sentiu pequenos braços a abraçando pela cintura.

- Senti a sua falta mamãe.

- Filha? - perguntou Bella em um misto de emoção e confusão.

Mas antes que a menininha de cabelos cor de bronze pudesse responder, um homem com cabelos bronze iguais aos da menininha e olhos verde esmeralda bem profundos apareceu com um maravilhoso sorriso torto.

- Bella. - disse com sua voz de veludo.

Era Edward, ele aparentava cerca de quarenta anos, estava maravilhoso. A idade o havia deixado ainda mais atraente se é que fosse possível. Vendo a confusão de Bella ele se aproximou lentamente, e a abraçou não tão forte quanto ela queria, por conta da pequena que estava entre os dois. Ela esperou o toque frio chegar a sua pele, mas ele não veio, pelo contrário, era um toque quente e aconchegante, que fez uma corrente elétrica passar por todo o seu corpo.

Os três passaram um bom tempo abraçados, naquele momento intimo e familiar. Mas foram tirados de sua bolha por uma mulher baixinha, com os cabelos escuros na atura do ombro, e olhos verdes, que apesar dos seus quarenta e poucos anos ainda parecia uma fadinha. Que era seguida por um homem loiro de olhos verdes bem carismático.

- Bella.

- Alice. Jasper. - Bella sussurrou

E logo em seguida apareceram Carlisle e Esme com seus cabelos grisalhos, mas as mesmas feições bondosas de sempre, e Emmett e Rosalie igualmente alegres seguidos por três crianças pequenas. Dois parecidos como miniaturas de Emmett e uma pequena fadinha toda de rosa com os cabelos curtos repicados.

Eles eram a imagem de família perfeita, a típica família dos comerciais de televisão, mais alguma coisa estava errada. Apesar de todos parecerem ter envelhecido, a aparência dela era de uma adolescente de 18 anos, e ela estava brilhando. Ela entrou na casa e parou na frente do pequeno

espelho que ficava na entrada. Se olhou no espelho e confirmou o que já imaginava. Era uma vampira.

Ficou se encarando por um longo tempo observando seus olhos âmbar na face perfeitamente esculpida, se transformando, ficando negros, quando a pequena menina de cabelos bronze caiu e fez um pequeno corte no joelho. Antes que pudesse se conter um forte rugido emergiu de seu peito, como um monstro despertando. O aroma inebriante do sangue entrou pelas suas narinas provocando ainda mais o monstro recém desperto.

Todos prontamente se colocaram a frente da pequena que chorava assustada. E Bella encontrou os olhos esmeralda de Edward suplicante, implorando para que ela não atacasse a filha. Bella estava pronta para atacar, o seu monstro estava agitado, feroz. Mas ela tinha consciência, de que o monstro queria que ela atacasse. Ela estava travando uma batalha interna, quando escutou a voz de Edward.

- Por favor. Sou eu o seu Edward. Sua filha Renesmée. Sua família. Eu confio em você. Por favor Bella.

Aos poucos ela foi se acalmando. Ela caiu no chão soluços fortes substituíram a voz do monstro, eles vinham de dentro de seu peito, da sua alma, culpada pelo quase ataque a sua pequena.

- Desculpem. - disse soluçando muito, e com as mãos no rosto, escondendo toda vergonha, medo e frustração por quase ter perdido o controle. - eu não quis. Me perdoem, me perdoem.

Bella não parava de pedir desculpas, não queria olhar para os outros e ver o desprezo estampado em seus rostos. Ela estava tão envergonhada e soluçava tanto que estava até tremendo.

- Tudo bem meu amor. Você conseguiu parar. Estamos todos bem. Eu confio em você. - Edward disse e se aproximou lentamente para lhe dar um abraço. - Tudo bem, tudo vai ficar bem. Não se preocupe. Eu te amo.

Aos poucos ela foi se acalmando e retribuiu o abraço.

- Eu também te amo.

- Mamãe. - Renesmée veio correndo ao encontro de Bella.

- Nessie, meu bem. Perdoa a mamãe, eu não quis...

- Eu sei mamãe, eu te amo.

Eles ficaram repetindo e declarando o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

A tarde se passou rapidamente e com ela a noite se impôs trazendo suas estrelas e sua lua que iluminavam todo o campo florido. Junto com a noite uma imensa camada parecendo vidro se formou bem em frente da casa. Bella achou estranho e caminho lentamente até lá. Ela estendeu a mão tentando tocar o vidro, mas foi impedida

- Não. Não vá, aqui é o seu lugar. - Edward disse enquanto corria para ficar ao lado dela.

A princípio ela não entendeu. O que era aquela parede? Olhou novamente para o vidro, e se viu refletida, juntamente com Edward, só que do outro lado ela parecia mais velha, lá pela casa dos quarenta, e Edward o eterno jovem de 17 anos.

Tudo o que ela fazia a Bella do outro lado também fazia. Ela encarou melhor o vidro e pode ver todos os Cullen, vampiros do outro lado, e quando olhou para trás, também viu que os humanos estavam lá. Ela ficou confusa.

- É tão errado. Aqui não parece o meu lugar. - as duas Bellas falaram juntas.

- Não aqui é o seu lugar, não importa o que acontece Aqui é o seu lugar. Por favor - disseram os Edwards.

- Por favor. - repetiram as famílias.

Ela quis negar. o outro lado parecia o certo para ela. Vampiros com vampiros, e humanos com humanos. Era um sensação estranha de pertencer e não pertencer ao lugar certo.

- Como pode ser o certo? - as duas disseram.

- Você pertence a essa realidade, por isso é certo. Mesmo que pareça errado, você tem que compreender. - eles responderam.

Elas não conseguiam entender só queriam que tudo fosse fácil, que fosse o certo. Então mesmo diante dos pedidos tomaram impulso e foram em direção ao vidro, que no momento que se chocou com os corpos quebrou em milhões de pequenos pedaços.

Ela agora estava sozinha, não sabia se era a vampira, ou a humana, olhou para todos os lados mas não havia nada, ninguém.

- NÃO.

Bella vagou, vagou, vagou pelo nada, mas não encontrou ninguém, entre lamurias e pedidos de perdão.

- Perdão, eu não queria, por favor voltem. Agora eu sei onde é o meu lugar, por favor, perdão.

- Edward.

- Por favor.

- Bella. Bella, eu estou aqui. Shhh, foi só um pesadelo. - Edward sussurrou dando,uma leve sacudida em Bella.

- E-edward. - disse gaguejando com a voz embargada pelo choro.

- Sou eu meu amor, está tudo bem, eu estou aqui.

- Edward. - disse agora derramando grossas lágrimas. - Foi horrível.

- Tudo bem, já passou shhh. - Edward disse abraçando Bella, e afagando o seu rosto.

Após um longo momento ela se lembrou aonde estava.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Bella fungando.

Edward a olhou meio envergonhado, antes de responder.

- Eu vim te pedir desculpas. E não queria que você ficasse sozinha. Eu que deveria ter saído de casa, não você. Foi tudo culpa minha. Me perdoe. Não vai acontecer de novo.

Ela ainda estava atordoada demais pelo pesadelo e não conseguiu prestar muita atenção nele.

- Por favor, diga alguma coisa.

Bella aos poucos foi voltando a realidade, e viu Edward parado a sua frente ainda esperando por uma resposta. Ela não consegui responder nada e com um impulso o abraçou longamente. Naquele momento ela não tinha mais forças para ficar longe de Edward apesar de tudo o que havia acontecido. Eles estavam brigando constantemente, desde que Bella havia começado a dar aulas a 5 anos atrás.

Apesar de todos os esforços de Edward , Bella começou a se sentir deslocada da família Cullen. Tudo o que ela pensava em fazer ou dizia que ia fazer, Edward como um bom cavalheiro sempre se prontificava a fazer apesar dos protestos dela, e isso, apesar ser somente para ajudá-la, fazia com se sentisse mal. E tudo isso somado ao ciúme excessivo de Edward, mais a implicância dele por ela ainda dar aulas, e principalmente o fato de estar quase chegando na casa dos 30, estava deixando desgastada e deprimida.

Eles não conseguiam passar mais de um dia sem uma nova discussão. E a última delas fez com que Bella saísse de casa tamanha a tensão que se instalou entre eles. Ela realmente ficou com medo de que Edward não viesse atrás dela, e acontecesse como no sonho, em que ela ficasse sozinha sem a sua luz. Mas felizmente um era como uma droga viciante para o outro então eles jamis conseguiriam se manter afastados por muito tempo. Assim ela esperava.

- Nós temos que parar com isso. - ela conseguiu dizer com a voz ainda rouca por causa do choro.

- Me perdoa. Eu sei que eu sempre digo isso mas, eu não consigo me controlar. Vendo e ouvindo como todos aqueles fedel... garotos pensam e olham para você.

- Por favor. Não vamos falar sobre isso agora. Só me abrace por favor.

Ela não precisou pedir duas vezes. Edward a tomou nos braços e deixou seus corpos colados, com a cabeça dela em seu peito e ele com a cabeça enterrada nos cabelos dela. Permaneceram assim por muito tempo. Todos os planos que ela havia formado em sua cabeça de dar um tempo na relação deles foi embora no mesmo instante em que ela viu Edward após o pesadelo. Aquele era o lugar dela. Pelo menos nesse momento. Mas o futuro quem poderia saber.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 - As mesmas conversas

Você já se sentiu como um saco plástico

Flutuando pelo vento

Querendo começar de novo?

Você já se sentiu frágil

Como um castelo de cartas

A um sopro de desmoronar?

Você já se sentiu enterrado

Gritando sob seis palmos

Mas ninguém parece ouvir nada?

( Firework - Katy Perry)

* * *

Já fazia um tempo em que a paz reinava na casa dos Cullen, Edward e Bella quase não discutiam mais, às vezes acontecia, mas pelos mesmos motivos de sempre. Os dois mudaram depois da última discussão em que Bella saiu de casa, Edward passou a tentar se conter mais e Bella resolveu que no começo do próximo ano ela tentaria uma vaga para dar aulas as crianças pequenas, assim eles não teriam mais problemas com o ciúme exagerado de Edward.

Os Cullen haviam fechado a loja de decoração, não que ela estivesse indo mal, mas pelo fato de que algumas pessoas já estarem começando a desconfiar da idade deles. Então assim que as aulas acabassem, eles se mudariam para Fairbanks que também ficava no Alasca.

Já tinha um bom tempo que Bella não ia visitar seus pais, mas ela sempre mantinha contato pelo telefone, principalmente com Rennée que sempre se queixava do "abandono" da filha, que ela nunca mais havia visto e todas essas chantagens emocionais.

- Por que é que vocês tem que morar tão longe, e num lugar tão frio, você sempre gostou do sol.

- Mãe, eu já disse, eu gosto daqui, me adaptei ao clima, e a esse lugar. E além do mais eu não te disse que Edward resolveu fazer faculdade de medicina, então nós não podemos nos mudar.

- Só não entendo por que ele não fez medicina logo que vocês entraram na faculdade.

Bella sabia o que sua mão queria insinuar, Rennée sempre dizia que se Edward continuasse assim sempre tão ciumento e não desse o devido espaço a ela no relacionamento dos dois as coisas iriam acabar logo. Ela achava que ele queria afastar Bella de todos, por isso se mudaram para tão longe, e por isso ela nunca havia ido fazer uma visita para os pais desde o casamento a quase 6 anos. Elas sempre conversavam, mas desde os últimos dois anos tanto Rennée quanto Charlie começaram a dar indiretas sobre o genro.

- Mãe, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Por favor.

- Já sei, já sei. Mas mudando de assunto, eu tenho uma surpresa para você querida.

- E o que é. - Bella disse aliviada pela mudança de assunto.

- Bom, você sabe que o Phill está treinando um time aqui em Phenix, e como semana que vem é o dia de ação de graças nós resolvemos ir te visitar. Não é maravilhoso, eu estou com muita saudades de você meu bem.

Por um momento Bella ficou sem palavras, ela não queria desapontar a mãe dizendo que eles não poderiam ir visitá-la. Mas graças aos céus, ou leia-se Alice, entrou na sala segundos após a notícia de Rennée e entregou um papel a Bella com a saída para o problema.

- Ah. - Bella começou a dizer exatamente o que Alice havia escrito.

- O que foi filha, você não gostou.

- Bom, não é isso. Eu adoraria que vocês viessem, mas é que.., bom deixa pra lá.

- Não. mas é que o quê? pode dizer.

- Bom é que na verdade eu iria fazer uma surpresa para vocês.

- Que surpresa?

- Bom, é que como aqui tem nevado muito e a previsão para os próximos dias também é de nevasca, as aulas foram canceladas por essa semana, e eu ia aproveitar para ir ai para Forks e depois para Phenix fazer uma visita, e ficar até o dia de ação de graças.

- Ah meu bem sério.

- É mãe.

- Então pode deixar, eu vou preparar tudo para vocês, e vou guardar o dinheiro das passagens para uma outra oportunidade.

- Na verdade eu vou sozinha, é que o Edward está fazendo residência no hospital e ele vai estar de plantão na ação de graças.

- Ah, tudo bem então. - disse meio desconfiada- E quando é que você chega?

- Acho que lá pela quarta, porque eu vou primeiro em Forks.

- Ok.

- Olha, eu vou ter que desligar agora, tenho que terminar de algumas coisas.

- Tudo bem então meu amor. Então até quarta.

- Até mãe, te amo.

Bella se sentiu aliviada quando encerrou a ligação. As conversas com Rennée estavam cada vez mais difíceis. Mas o que ela podia fazer, contar a verdade para sua mãe estava fora de cogitação, se ela contasse era bem capaz de sua mãe querer interná-la em uma clínica psiquiátrica. Ela sabia que essa viagem seria longa, e que Rennée não deixaria essa oportunidade passar para saber tudo o que acontecia com ela e arrumar motivos para criticar Edward cada vez mais.


	9. Chapter 9

Nota: eu esqueci de comentar, mas na fic o Edward não vai embora em Lua Nova, e a amizade do Jacob e da Bella não era como no livro, apesar de gostar da Bella, ele não ficava muito perto dela por conta do Edward, que ele sabia que é vampiro. E o Charlie não se casa novamente.

* * *

Capítulo 9 - Perdida

Você já esteve tão perdido?

Conhecia o caminho e mesmo assim se perdeu..?

Preso no olho de um furacão

Acenando lentamente como uma parada de representação histórica

Tão cansada dessa cidade me puxando pra baixo

Minha mãe diz que eu devo voltar pra casa, mas

Eu não consigo achar o caminho, pois ele se foi

Então se eu rezar eu só estarei enviando palavras pro espaço

Você já esteve tão perdido?

Conhecia o caminho e mesmo assim se perdeu,

Outra noite esperando alguém

pra me levar pra casa

Você sempre esteve tão perdido?

( Lost - Katy Perry)

* * *

A viagem até Forks foi tranquila. Ela já podia imaginar o que a esperava quando colocasse os pés em terra firme, provavelmente Charlie e Renée iriam querer arrancar o maior número de explicações possíveis para a sua falta de contato com eles e o fato de ela sempre evitar falar muito sobre o Edward e os Cullen.

O desembarque foi tranquilo, mas quando Bella chegou ao saguão e viu Jacob, o seu antigo amigo parado a uns metros de distância com uma cara cansada e abalada, ela soube que algo estava errado com Charlie. Rapidamente ela se aproximou dele já sentindo um aperto no peito.

- O que aconteceu com o Charlie?

- Bella, o Charlie ... - Jacob começou, mas não conseguiu continuar.

- Não, por favor, não, o Charlie não. - murmurou com os olhos marejados.

Bella não esperou ele completar o que ia dizer e tirando suas conclusões pegou sua mala e saiu correndo em direção a saída do aeroporto. Vendo a confusão que suas palavras causaram Jacob foi atrás dela e a segurou pelo braço, fazendo com que ela se virasse para encará-lo.

- Bella, desculpe. Eu não quis dar a entender que ele bem... - ele viu a expressão dela se suavizar, e se arrependeu de não ter contado tudo de uma vez. Então respirando profundamente ele segurou nas mãos dela e sem ter coragem de encarar os olhos chocolate que ele tanto amou, disse de uma vez. - Mas, o que eu tenho para dizer não é nada bom. Bella, o Charlie sofreu um acidente de carro, ele está internado em estado grave, e os médicos.. , os médicos já fizeram tudo que podiam, ele perdeu muito sangue, sofreu várias lesões graves, e eles ... - ele não conseguiu terminar e só balançou a cabeça como se lamentando para o fim já previsto de Charlie.

- Não. Não pode ser. - disse Bella em meio as lágrimas. - Eu.. eu falei com ele ontem a tarde, ele estava bem, disse que ia me buscar, e ... Jacob, por quê, por quê o Charlie.

- Bella, eu sinto muito.

Depois da notícia a Bella ficou em uma espécie de torpor, ela só conseguia pensar que deveria ter visitado mais seu pai. Ela estava tão chocada com a notícia que nem sentiu quando Jacob a conduziu até o carro. Eles ficaram em silêncio até a chegada do hospital de Forks onde Charlie estava internado. Como um estalo Bella foi a primeira a deixar o carro e correr para o interior do hospital.

Ela queria que fosse um sonho, queria que não fosse verdade, e que Edward estivesse ao seu lado para consolá-la.

Sem pedir informação na recepção ela se encaminhou até o elevador e foi para o segundo andar na área da UTI. Bella correu, e já no corredor avistou Billy Black, e os clearwater, todos com expressões desoladas, como se o pior já houvesse acontecido.

- Bella. - disse Billy e fez um aceno com a cabeça.

- Como ele está?

- Está na mesma. O médico fez alguns exames agora a pouco.

- Eu quero ver o Charlie?

- Daqui a pouco é horário de visita, e você vai poder entrar para vê-lo.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou ligar par Renée.

Apesar de serem divorciados, Charlie e Renée mantinham uma amizade por conta da Bella, e quando Renée soube do acidente disse que estaria em Forks o mais rápido possível. Depois de falar com a mãe ela resolveu ligar para os Cullen, que provavelmente não sabiam, pois se soubessem já teriam pelo menos ligado.

A ligação foi atendida no primeiro toque.

- Bella, meu amor.

Assim que ouviu a voz de seu marido Bella se deixou levar pelos sentimentos e já chorando tentou responder.

- Edward..

- Bella. O que aconteceu?

- O Charlie.. ele sofreu um acidente.

- Como ele está? Alice não viu nada.

- Ele está em estado grave, mas eu ainda não o vi. Queria que você estivesse aqui.

- Eu vou para ai o mais rápido que puder.

- Mas como nós vamos fazer com a Renée, ela não pode te ver.

- Depois nós damos um jeito, não se preocupe, estou indo para ai.

Assim que terminou a ligação Bella foi para onde Charlie estava. Era difícil para ela ver o pai naquela situação, ele estava com uma perna, um braço e algumas costelas quebradas, varias escoriações, o rosto estava inchado, e ele estava ligado a uma porção de aparelhos.

Lentamente ela se pôs ao lado da cama. Assim como o pai ela nunca conseguia expor os seus sentimentos e pensamentos tão abertamente, mas naquele momento ela se deixou levar, e mesmo Charlie estando desacordado ela se pôs a conversar com o pai.

- Não sei se você pode me escutar, mas se puder eu peço desculpas por não ter sido uma boa filha, por ter te dado tantas preocupações. Pai, eu sinto muito por não ter vindo antes. Eu sei que te deixei preocupado com meu casamento, mas Edward é uma boa pessoa, apesar de todas as nossas diferenças eu estou muito feliz com ele. Queria poder compartilhar tudo com você e a mamãe, mas ia ser difícil convencer vocês que eu não sou louca.

Respirando profundamente Bella se sentou na cadeira deixada ao lado da cama e segurou na mão do pai, as lágrimas não paravam de escorrer, ela fez uma longa pausa antes de continuar.

- Queria que as coisas fossem mais fáceis, e que eu pudesse ter estado mais ao seu lado. Mas como o tempo não volta, eu quero que você aguente firme, que lute, para que nós possamos recomeçar essa relação de pai e filha. Por favor, aguente firme.

Apertando a mão de Charlie um pouco mais forte, Bella fez o que já não fazia a algum tempo, ela rezou para que o pai se recuperasse, e para que tudo se acertasse, que ela achasse um meio de poder conviver mais com a família dela, e poder integrar os Cullen nesse convívio.

O dia passou rapidamente e apesar do estado grave Charlie foi transferido para um quarto, já que não havia mais nada que os médicos pudessem fazer a não ser esperar. Bella não saiu do lado do pai. Estava quase adormecendo quando um vulto apareceu parado em pé do lado da janela. Bella levantou em um pulo e tapou a boca para abafar o susto. Ela fixou melhor os olhos no escuro, e murmurou aliviada.

- Edward.

- Desculpe, eu não queria te assustar. - ele aproximou-se dela rapidamente e lhe envolveu nos braços de forma reconfortante.

- Tudo bem. Ainda bem que você está aqui. - ela retribuiu fortemente o abraço e deixou novas lágrimas escaparem.

Edward ficou tentado a reconfortá-la e dizer que tudo iria ficar bem, e que Charlie sairia dessa situação, mas não não conseguiu dar a ela falsas esperanças, pois ele sabia que o estado do sogro era muito grave e que talvez ele não passasse dessa noite, segundo o que leu na mente de um dos médicos que estavam acompanhando o caso desde o acidente.

Bella sabia que o silêncio dele era uma forma de dizer o que ela já sabia. Agarrando-se mais a ele chorou por antecipação. Ela queria que pelo menos Charlie pudesse acordar para ela falar com ele por uma última vez.

Mas não aconteceu, a cada hora, minuto e segundo que se passava Charlie não dava se quer o minimo sinal de melhora. Os dois ficaram juntos de Charlie até o seu último e inevitável suspiro.

Renée chegou a Forks na parte da tarde do dia seguinte. Foi para a sua antiga casa, já sabendo do acontecido com seu ex-marido, apesar de o divórcio deles ter sido meio conturbado, desdo o casamento da filha eles mantinham contato para falar sobre o que os preocupavam, era uma espécie de amizade.

Logo na entrada da casa encontrou algumas pessoas que se preparavam para ir ao enterro. Entre elas o velho amigo de Charlie Billy Black e seu filho Jacob, ela se lembrava vagamente deles. Meio hesitante se aproximou da entrada da casa que ela abandonou a muitos anos atrás.

- Billy. - disse meio inserta.

- Renée. - retribuiu ele. - Quanto tempo?

- É.

- Esse é Jacob, meu filho mais novo.

- Eu me lembro dele pequeno. Como vai Jacob?

- Bem, levando.

- Ah. - Querendo acabar logo com o embaraço ela deu um sorriso solidário. - Vocês viram a Bella?

- Ela está lá em cima.

- Tudo bem, eu vou até lá.

Lentamente Renée entrou na casa que havia prometido jamais retornar, subiu lentamente as escadas e entrou no antigo quarto da sua filha. Ela quase sorriu ao ver que era exatamente como se lembrava, exceto pela cama grande, e a ausência dos vários brinquedos antigos que ela havia deixado quando se foi. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos por um barulho no quarto ao lado. Sabendo que Bella estava ali precisando dela, entrou silenciosamente no quarto e a encontrou deitada na cama de casal.

Ela quis chorar quando olhou ao redor do cômodo e viu o lugar exatamente como havia deixado, as mesmas fotos, o mesmos quadros com pinturas de flores, a mesma cômoda antiga que Charlie vivia reclamado no inicio do casamento. Sentindo um aperto no peito se aproximou da filha e sentou na beirada da cama para acariciar os cabelos de Bella.

- Mãe.

- Oh meu bem, eu sinto muito.

As duas choraram abraçadas, lembrando de Charlie silenciosamente. Meio relutante se afastaram, e foram para o enterro.

A cerimonia foi rápida, várias pessoas da cidade estavam lá para prestar uma última homenagem ao policial.

Apesar do estado de Bella Renée não deixou de ficar indignada com a falta do genro ao enterro do sogro. Quando as pessoas começaram a se dispersar para irem embora do cemitério Renée não se conteve e perguntou a filha sobre o Edward.

- Filha, eu sei que esse não é o melhor momento, mas bem que o seu marido poderia ter vindo te dar apoio.

- Mãe, nós precisamos conversar sobre isso. Mas vamos para casa agora, por favor.

- Tudo bem.

Elas passaram o caminho inteiro até a casa de Charlie em silêncio. Renée não queria ter tocado nesse assunto em um dia tão difícil para a filha, mas ela não sabia se teria outra oportunidade para fazê-lo. Assim que chegaram se encaminharam para a pequena sala, e sentaram lado a lado no velho sofá.

Bella esperou para ver se a mãe iria começar com o interrogatório. Mas vendo que ela continuou em silêncio tomou coragem para contar a verdade sobre os Cullen, ela já havia falado com o Edward, e ele concordou meio relutante, sabendo que Renée com certeza iria pensar que Bella havia enlouquecido, mas achou também que poderia ser bom para ela.

- Mãe, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar sobre o Edward e os Cullen, mas você tem que me prometer que não vai contar para ninguém, e não vai me interromper até eu terminar tudo.

- Tudo bem. - respondeu meio desconfiada.

- Não mãe, você tem que prometer, se não eu não vou poder te contar. É um assunto muito sério.

- Ok. Eu prometo, não conto para ninguém.

- Nem para o Phill?

- Nem para o Phill.

- Tudo bem.

Bella pausou por um instante pensando em como iria contar a verdade. Renée a observava atentamente.

- Tudo começou no meu primeiro dia de aula em Forks. Nesse dia eu vi os Cullen pela primeira vez. - Renée assentiu - O primeiro contato que eu tive com o Edward foi na aula de biologia, mas ele estava agindo de um modo estranho comigo, era como se eu tivesse feito algo para chateá-lo, e ele tinha os olhos bem escuros. Depois disso ele não apareceu por alguns dias. Quando voltou nos encontramos novamente na aula de biologia e ele agiu de uma forma completamente diferente, ele foi gentil, se apresentou e conversamos, notei que nesse dia seus olhos estavam mais claros, como âmbar, quando perguntei o porque, ele se afastou, e ficamos nessa de conversarmos e depois ele se afastar, até o dia em que eu quase sofri o acidente em que o carro do Tyler Crowley quase me atropelou, mas eu só sobrevivi porque o Edward me salvou, ele veio do outro lado do estacionamento em questão de segundos e se pôs na frete do carro para me salvar. O carro ficou amassado, mas ele não sofreu nada.

Renée tinha ouvido sobre o acidente pelo Charlie, e ele contou o que havia acontecido. ela começou a ficar preocupada com a filha, ela deveria estar muito abalada com os acontecimentos.

- Filha, eu acho que...

- Mãe, você prometeu.

- Desculpe, pode continuar. - disse hesitante.

A cada palavra que Bella falava sobre a história envolvendo os Cullen Renée duvidava cada vez mais do estado de saúde mental da filha. Mas o choque veio mesmo quando Bella disse o que os Cullen eram.

- ... e então eu descobri o que ele era .. - Bella parou e olhou atentamente a mãe, que pela cara estava pronta para pegar o telefone e ligar para uma clínica psiquiátrica para interná-la, mas sabendo que agora não dava mais para voltar atrás disse - ...um vampiro.

Bella achou melhor esperar para Renée assimilar o que ela havia parado de lhe contar. Cada segundo que passava a expressão de Renée ia de pena a preocupação, mas nunca espantou ou como se tivesse entendido a verdade.

- Bella, você passou por um momento difícil. Eu acho...

- Não mãe, eu estou lhe dizendo a verdade.

- Que o Edward é um vampiro leitor de mentes. - Bella assentiu - meu bem isso não existe, não tem com ser possível.

- Mas é, eu juro por tudo, pela minha vida, pela alma de Charlie que é verdade.

- Bella. - disse com cautela.

- Você não acredita, não é mesmo. Não deveria ter te contado nada, Edward estava certo, você não iria acreditar. - Bella levantou decidida e foi até o pé da escada. - mas eu vou te provar.

Renée rapidamente se levantou para se por do lado da filha. ela estava tentando encontrar um modo de ajudá-la comisso, e mas uma vez culpou Edward pelo estado de Bella.

- Edward pode aparecer. - disse num tom chateado, ela esperava poder resolver as coisas de outro modo, só esperava não assustar a mãe.

Renée se concentrou para escutar alguma coisa no andar de cima, mas não ouviu nada. Ela estava pronta para fazer com que a filha fosse descansar, quando sentiu alguém tocar em seu ombro, e uma voz aveludada conhecida dizer o seu nome.

- Renée.

Ela se virou rapidamente e abafou um grito com a mão. Era Edward que estava parado em sua frente, ele tinha a mesma aparência de seis anos atrás, era exatamente como ela se lembrava, sem por nem tirar.

- Não pode ser, que brincadeira é essa Isabella.

- Mãe, é a verdade.

- Isso já foi longe demais.- Renée foi até o sofá para pegar sua bolsa, e a da filha. - Nós vamos para

Phenix.

- Edward mostra para ela.

Em questão de segundos Edward chegou na sala antes de Renée e pegou a bolsa das duas e depois foi até onde Bella estava. Foi tudo tão rápido que Renée piscou várias vezes para provar para si que seus olhos não haviam lhe pregado nenhuma peça. Mas era verdade se genro estava do lado de sua filha com as duas bolsas na mão. Antes que conseguisse dizer algo ela só sentiu as pernas perdendo força e depois não viu mais nada.

Ela acordou assustada, estava deitada na antiga cama de Bella e viu a filha parada de costas para ela na frente da janela que já revelava a claridade do dia.

- Filha.

- Oi mãe, estava esperando você acordar.

- E o Edward, então é verdade.

Bella odiou mentir para a mãe, mas diante da reação de Renée ela e Edward acharam melhor convencer Renée de que nada daquilo havia acontecido.

- Edward?

- É sobre ele.. - ela não conseguiu continuar.

- Mão do que você está falando?

- Do que você me disse oras.

- Mas eu não disse nada.

Renée pensou na possibilidade de ter sonhado com tudo, mas era tão real.

- Que horas são?

- São quase 10h.

- Tudo isso.

- É você dormiu bastante, devia estar cansada devido a viagem de avião.

- É deve ser. Eu vou me trocar agora.

- Tudo bem eu te espero lá em baixo.

- Ok.

Assim que Bella saiu Renée foi até sua bolsa e pegou o celular discando o número da casa de Bella em Juneau, ela sabia que nesse horário ele estaria em casa, então se Edward atendesse ela teria certeza de que havia sonhado, mas se não, ela iria falar com a filha até a verdade ser dita.

A cada toque que o celular dava só aumentavam as suspeitas dela, ela estava quase convencida de que não sonhou com aquilo quando a mesma voz que disse o nome dela no suposto sonho atendeu o telefone.

- Alô.

- Edward - respondeu incerta. - é a Renée.

- Oi Renée. A Bella está bem.

- Ah, só .. - ela pensou em um bom motivo para ter ligado. - só liguei para dizer que o Charlie faleceu. Eu não sei se a Bella te disse, é que ela está tão abalada que não sei se teve tempo. - disse meio enrolada e envergonhada por ter levado o sonho tão a sério.

- Ah, obrigado por ter ligado, mas a Bella já havia me contado tudo ontem de manhã, eu queria muito poder ido, mas não pude pois estava trabalhando.

- Bom se você já sabe então eu vou desligar agora tudo bem.

- Ok. Tchau.

Renée suspirou aliviada. Apesar de ainda estar confuso era melhor acreditar que tudo não passou de um sonho.


End file.
